Going to the Chaple
by slinkyrabbit
Summary: I really do love the original version by the The Dixie Cups in 1964, sentimental memories and all but it honestly didn't fit for our favorite superhusbands ( btw thank you Reed Richards for making this pairing canon) , however I did happen to remember hear this other version for a certain 1994 movie... hint , hint


"Going to the chapel " copyright 2013 by Slinkyrabbit

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any other Marvel hero mentioned . No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. All other OC mentioned characters or to be introduced later are of my own creation.

* * *

_I really do love the original version by the The Dixie Cups in 1964, sentimental memories and all but it honestly didn't fit for our favorite superhusbands( btw thank you reed richards for making this pair canon) , however I did happen to remember hear this other version for a certain 1994 movie... Bonus points if you notice a few other similarity _

_-i would suggest listening to it as you read ^^_

_ELTON JOHN- Chapel Of Love_

_ /watch?v=QSXTNrqqPo8 _

Since Steve first awoke this morning at six am and realized what day it was. He's been nothing but a bundle of nerves. He had only stopped pacing, at the moment because Phil threatened to taser him, for a third time, It had been a long day and he was seriously regretting letting Tony talk him into and evening ceremony.

Tony was off with Rhodes, somewhere, doing god knows what but, Steve's not going to think about that, because he'll just start pacing again and he really doesn't want to push his luck with Phil.

"You have the ring? I mean, I know you checked to make sure you had the box, but the ring is in the box, right? We checked that?"

Phil sighs and then puts a hand on Steve's shoulder and smiles. "Steve, the ring is in the box. It is the correct ring. Nothing is going to go wrong. You need to calm down , Captain."

Steve nods. "Right. I can do that. I'm calm. Never been more calmer in my life." He knows he's being, well, annoying for one thing. Uncharacteristically hyperactive, for another. It's the nerves. If a man is ever entitled to nerves, it's on his wedding day.

"Just , Can I check it ? I need to see for myself."

Phil ,shakes his head slightly to hid a growing smirk, obviously amused by the super solider. "If it will help you, calm down, then yes you may see it."

Phil removes the ring box from his breast pocket, which hopefully contains one of the rings he and Tony chose, the other being with Rhodes , he hoped . "Okay, okay, the ring. Right." The box opens and Steve sucks in an unsteady breath. "Great. Good. Okay. So we have the ring."

Staring at it , Steve starts to picture the whole thing in his head. Phil would retrieve this ring at the right moment and hand it to Steve, which he would then place onto Tony's left hand, as his promised his life and endless love to his soul-mate. Rhodes would do the same , only Tony will be placing a ring onto Steve's left hand and be pledging to be only his and returning that endless love. Then A few words more, a kiss and he'd be a married man. Oh god. He start to turn pale , as he hands the box back to Phil, who sits beside him and looks at it. He watches Phil's finger trace the curved metal. "What does it mean to you?" he asks.

Distracted from his meltdown, takes a breath, the answer some how calming. "It's a symbol. The circle, it's an infinite loop. It's a forever thing. It's... a way to show everyone that... the person who put it on my finger wants to be with me for the rest of his life. And I want the same with him."

Trance-like,Steve reaches for the ring and tugs it gently out of the box, turning it over between his fingers. "It's how Tony will always know that I love him, no matter what" he says, more to himself than to Phil. He hands the ring back to Phil, who puts it carefully away with a smile as he stands, mission accomplished. Then turns back to Steve "It's time. You ready, Captain?"

Steve stands and brushes non-existent creases out of his dress uniform, straightening already-straight medals and pulling his shoulders back.

"Yeah," he tells him, "I'm ready. Let's get me married."

-

"Are you gonna throw up again?" Rhodey asks, and Tony looks up, indignant. It had been the sushi at lunch, because it had absolutely not been nerves. And it certainly had nothing to do with the fact that he's getting married. Jesus, he's going to get married. And there's the nausea again.

"I'm not going to lie to you, buddy, it's a possibility."

Rhodey snorts. "You'll be fine, Stark. Just don't faint."

Tony hadn't even thought about that. "Oh god, I'm going to pass out. I'm going to be standing there in front of Steve and everyone in less then a half an hour and I'm going to faint like a little girl, and then Steve's going to think I don't want to marry him, and then-"

"Tony, calm down."

Rhodey looks just as calm as he always does, but then again, for him this isn't the biggest day of his life. The most important. The one where if he messes it up, his whole life is just going to suck.

Tony forces himself to breathe deep. He won't mess it up. He's a genius. If he can do things with engineering that would make Einstein weep he can get through his wedding day without some kind of emotional breakdown.

"Right. Everything's organized and everyone knows what's going to happen. You do, right? You know what's going to happen?"

Rhodey leans back against the wall, looking surprisingly natural in his own dress uniform, medals and all " Seriously Tony? I stand behind you and give you the ring when it's mentioned."

Tony's mouth opens, then closes. "Actually, that's pretty much it, yes."

"You stand at the front and say what they tell you to say and do what they tell you to do, and then you're married."

Tony blinks, his pulse slowing into the normal range for the first time since the sushi incident. "Right."

Rhodey moved forward and puts his hands on Tony's shoulders. "This is the easy part, Stark. The hard part's living up to what you're about to promise."

Tony nods . "That's actually the part I'm looking forward to."

Rhodey claps Tony's shoulder. "Then you're set." Tony smiles , as Rhodey checks his watch ,Pepper peeks her head into the room "Here you are! , Ready to face the enemy?"

"Are we?" Rhodey looks to Tony with his brightest smile only showing a hint of green, Tony answers "Yes." "Excellent." Pepper grabs Tony and Rhodey follows behind the excited bridesmaid and the somewhat nauseated groom.

The music starts and the ceremony begins, the wedding party procession down the aisle is very elegant . Pepper and Thor enter first , followed by Tasha and Clint and finally Bruce and Jane. The music changes and Phi and Steve enter. Then Rhodey and Tony _****_

When Steve sees Tony he starts to smile, that big goofy smile that Tony says makes him 'look like a doof, albeit a sexy doof'. Tony smiles too, that breathtaking one that Steve hasn't and can't ever comment on, because he just doesn't have the words.

Tony looks amazing in his tuxedo - his very expensive, perfectly fitted, classically-styled tuxedo. But then Steve thinks that Tony looks amazing tangled up in sheets, asleep and drooling on Steve's chest, or in sweats and his old AC/DC tour t-shirt, with his hair messed up and dirt smudged on his cheek after working on the iron man suit two days straight. And Steve's pretty sure that Tony's still going to be amazing to him when he's old and grumpy.  
_**  
**_

The minister steps towards the couple before her "Welcome and good evening everyone. We are gathered today in the presence of all of you, friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Anthony and Steven in holy matrimony. The contract of marriage is one not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and with a deep realization of the obligations and responsibilities it entails. Always remembering that love, and understanding are the true foundations of a happy home. No ties are more important or more tender.

I have had the great honor and pleasure of getting to know these gentlemen and getting to see first hand the true strength and uniqueness of their bond. That being the case , Anthony and Steven have asked to read their own joint vows. Please face each other and hold hands, Steven if you would please begin."

"There will be no divorce, not now or in the future. If we need time apart, then we take time apart, but there will never be anyone as perfect for either of us as we are."- **Steve**

"There will be no more 'mine' or' his,' only 'ours'. Whether it is possessions or friends or family or problems or triumphs, everything is shared from now on".-**Tony**

"There will be no preconceived expectations for birthdays, anniversaries or holidays. We do what we are comfortable doing and give what we are comfortable giving". - **Steve**

"There is no scorekeeping in marriage. We do what we do because we want to do it and when it's done, it's done." -**Tony**

"Communication is crucial. Lone wolfing it is no longer allowed! There should never be anything we feel scared or ashamed to tell the other. Marriage means acceptance." - **Steve**

"There is no requirement for sappy declarations of love . Our actions speak louder than words ever could. If either of us ever feels the need to make such a declaration, however, it will not be rebuffed, but cherished." - **Tony**

"We will eventually grow old and wrinkled, together! Marriage means that when that happens we're still stuck with each other. However, we will both do our best to hold off that eventuality for as long as possible." - **Steve**

"Marriage means neither of us has to be alone ever again. Everything else is negotiable_." - **Tony**_

The minister smiled then, turn toward Tony "Do you Anthony Edward Stark, agree to up hold these vows"

I do so agree, I, Anthony Edward Stark, take you, Steven Rogers to be my husband and partner. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.

Still smiling she, turned to Steve" Do you Steven Rogers , agree to up hold these vows"

"I do so agree, I, Steven Rogers, take you, Anthony Edward Stark to be my husband and partner. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, this is my solemn vow.

_The minister continued "Who holds the rings?"_

"_We do!" Rhodey and Phil answered enthusiastically, practically jumping from there spots standing beside the grooms, causing the rest of the wedding party to giggle at them and cause both there partners, Pepper and Clint to shake there heads._

_The minister herself , clearing her throat trying to hide her laughter "ah well yes, gentlemen if you would" the best men preceded to hand off their ring to there groom. The minster then continued _

" May these rings glow in reflection of the warmth and love which flow through the wearers today. Steven, you may place the ring on Anthony finger ."

"Tony, Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you and a reminder of my devotion to you. I am honored this day and always to call you my husband .""

"By the same token Anthony, you may place the ring on Steven finger ."

**"**Steve, Because this ring is perfectly symmetrical, it signifies the perfection of true love. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and ever hope to be"

The minister then spoke aloud "We have heard your vows and your promise of faithful love. May joy be with you from this day forward. What has been joined in love , let no being divide

I, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the state of New York, declare you to be wed, according to the ordinance of the law. Congratulations."

magnanimous applause's and cheers erupted around them , but Steve nor Tony seemed to hear them as they gazed deeply into the others eyes, holding hands, it all seemed so surreal

the minister cleared her throat, smiling. Seemingly breaking the spell " Ah, Gentlemen this is the part where you kiss"

Tony blinked , the realization finally sinking in, and he smiled another one of those breathtaking smiles that left Steve speechless , as he leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Steve waist drawing him close for the first official kiss , finally as husbands, forever more.


End file.
